


After Hours

by JadedTheatre



Category: Lawless (2012), Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Sexual Content, Tom Hardy - Freeform, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedTheatre/pseuds/JadedTheatre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maggie locks up for the night, Forrest pays her an amorous visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Maggie closed the door behind the last customer, she smiled to herself because she knew she was done for the night. She walked to the counter and lit up a cigarette, bringing it to her lips as she spotted a dark figure in the doorway. She new the familiar shape, and smiled, her voice soft and sweet.

"Forrest. Just locked the door." She waited for him to respond, she knew he looked at her, and she wanted him to. Forrest came forward, without a word and took her hand in his own. She put the cigarette aside as he took her other hand and gently brought it up to his lips, kissing them with a soft, gentle curiosity. She let out a sigh, soft and slightly nervous. She took those hands and placed them on each side of his face, taking the chance and bringing her lips to meet his. She let out a soft moan as she kissed him, hungrily. Those lip were everything she had dreamed of at night, everything that she wanted. Forrest let out a groan, whispering her name as he pushed her against that counter, clearing it with one long sweep of his arm. He took hold of her hips and propped her up letting his hand slip beneath her skirt with a strong need, and it could not be denied much longer. 

Maggie dug her nails into his arms as she felt a finger enter her, and she gasped immediately rolling her hips into him. Forrest leaned down and sucked on the skin by her collarbone, giving a little grunt of approval as his lips ran over her skin. She spread her legs, resting her hand on his to guide him as he moved his fingers in her, getting slick and wet with each little thrust. Maggie could feel her breathing getting heavier, almost a pant. She let her hands take the risk and unlatch his belt, next the buttons of his trousers, shivering in satisfaction as he allowed them to slide to the floor, taking a step to get them off completely. "Forrest, I need you.."She managed to get out before his strong hands had her and tugged her closer to him, letting himself slip in between her legs. Maggie had to grip him tightly as he slid inside her with a shiver, his hands knowing just how to guide her as he pulled back, meeting her gaze with his own and as he leaned forward he pressed his forehead to hers guiding himself back into her with a low growl. Each thrust getting a bit harder and more assured than the next as he took control. Maggie clawed at his back desperately and wrapped a quivering leg around his waist. Her body moving with him in time. 

Forrest pinned her to that counter, making certain she could not get up unless it was to bring her body to him. He let out a final gasp of pleasure as he came, his cock throbbing hard in her as he climaxed, the echo of her name on his lips. The throbbing was enough to send her over and she cried out loud as she found her final release. Panting hard against him, her legs weak from pleasure. Forrest gave her a soft kiss and slid out of her, kissing her forehead as he buttoned himself up. He did not smile, but he mumbled in his way. 

"Well, Maggie I guess we gonna be sharing the same room from now on." Maggie smiled, still trembling on the counter. She knew she would like that very, very much.


End file.
